Howl me Hopeless
by ignissaltator
Summary: Angel and Doyle are being followed. Doyle goes to find the person, but instead finds a wolf. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

"Doyle, have you noticed that lady sitting three tables back?"

"The red-head? What 'bout 'er?"

"She has been following us all night."

"So?"

"So, it's your turn, whenever she leaves, follow her."

"Love to, Angel."

Angel and I sat at a corner table in some random cafe in Los Angeles, making tense small talk about demons and the like. I noticed the lady ask for her tab, then pay. I tensed, ready to get up and follow her after she left. When she got to the cafe's doors, she looked over her shoulder at me, smiled and winked, then went on her way. I scowled, then got up and followed her out.

When I got outside, it wasn't hard to find her, we were the only two people on the street. I saw her go into an alley, and I wondered 'what would a nice lady like her be doing in an alley?', and quietly followed her in. I immediately hid behind a dumpster, and prayed she hadn't seen me. After a few seconds, I risked a peek around the dumpster. The lady was sitting atop a three-foot high wall, as if waiting for me. I held my breath as she leaned a little to the side, and waved at me. I whipped back so she couldn't see me, then waited. A short time later, I heard a small sound, and glanced at the wall to see what it was. I gasped and stood up. She was gone! I ran to the wall, seeing nothing but a cat with weird silver eyes.

"Huh. Did you see 'ere she went?" I said to the cat, who just blinked and walked away. "Yeah, didn't think so."

I started to walk back to the cafe, when I heard screaming coming from the area that the lady disappeared into. I ran to help, being the _brave soul_ I am. The screaming was not coming from the lady I was looking for, but a different one. A short girl with black hair was doing the screaming.

Reason; she being attacked by a vampire. "Great." I muttered, running to her rescue.

When I got to the fight, I found some old wooden chair and broke off one of the legs. I then ran into the fight, stake held high. The vampire turned and head-butted me in the gut. Flying through the air, I hit the wall next to the girl, then sunk to the ground. When I saw the beastie coming, I struggled to stand up, and failed. Laughing crazily, the vampire stalked towards us. When out of nowhere, a huge black wolf comes leaping out of the shadows and stands in front of us, facing the vampire. The wolf shot a wink at me over it's shoulder, then lunged at the vampire, efficiently staking him by shoving him onto the broken chair. When the wolf then turned towards us, looking at us with pure silver eyes, I noticed three red dots on it's forehead. Wolfie walked towards the girl, who was shaking in fear, and put it's nose on her forehead. The girl, after a few seconds, stopped shaking and stared at a cut on her arm that was magically healing. When the cut had fully healed, the wolf pulled it's nose away, then faced me. The wolf sniffed at me, sneezed, stared at me, then put it's nose on my head. It felt like I was on fire. I hissed in pain, and tried to push Wolfie away, but couldn't. I heard the wolf whisper the word "Feuer" before whipping it's head around and disappearing into the shadows. I stood up and stared after the wolf. Suddenly remembering the girl, I walked with her to a local gas station and left her with the attendant to wait for her parents.

When I got to the cafe, it had been closed for the night and Angel was waiting for me outside, so I told Angel about what had happened on the way back to the office, and when I got to the part about the wolf, he had only two questions;

"Did it three red dots on it's forehead?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Did it say anything at all?"

"Ya, when it was done healing me, I think it said 'Feuer'."

I answered his questions on the way into the lobby of our office. When I said 'Feuer', an intense light filled the building. When it faded away, the lady stood in the middle of our lobby.

"Ok, who called me?". The lady said angrily, "I was about to take a nap, when some idiot calls my name, and here I am." Her dark, almost black, grey eyes traveled from Angel to me. When they landed on me, she showed her teeth in a sort of snarl. "You are the one half-demon I healed in the alley!"

"Hey now, n'one ever said anything about being half demon! Besides, some wolf healed me, not a nice lady like you here." The lady smirked and looked at Angel.

"He doesn't know a thing does he?"

Angel shot back, "Why don't you change, then he'll understand, Wolf."

"I am 'ere, ya know! Now what do I not understand?"

"Not change, shift." She sighed at Angel, then turned her dark grey eyes back on me.

"That wolf you met earlier," her eyes glowed the same silver as the wolf's eyes had earlier. She also curled her lip back to show long, sharp, wolf-like fangs.

"Was me."

* * *

**WEEE! Okay, this is my first fanfiction ever, so please review! I don't care if you criticize, but please make it helpful to me for future writings! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Was me"

I stuttered in shock as she closed her eyes, and "shifted", as she had called it, into the wolf I had seen in the alley. The wolf pulled up to it's full height, and looked me straight in the eye. I stumbled back as I realized just how big this thing was, her head was at my chin, and I'm 6 feet tall! The wolf must have seen the fear in my eyes, because her eyes softened, and she started to pad softly towards me, stopping when I whimpered in fear.

"I won't hurt you, ya know." She said calmly, after walking to the desk Angel was leaning on and shifting back to her human form. As she sat in the chair behind it, I noticed her eyes had a sad sheen. I didn't trust her, and it clearly showed in my face because she quit looking at me. Though some part of said I could trust her, there was something about her that my instinct said was not quite right. I watched her closely, not listening to Angel talk about how she had helped him at some point in his past. I focused wholly on what he was saying when he started talking about how she would be joining us in Angel Investigations.

"Wait, what?!" I gasped, not sure what was going on.

"Cai will be joining us." Angel repeated, raising a brow when I stared at him blankly. "You weren't listening, were you?" Stare.

"Ok," he sighed at me, running a hand through his short-cropped brown hair. "This is Cai, she is a Shifter, and one of my old friends. I have decided to hire her. Got it?"

"Mostly, but," I smiled sheepishly. "What's a Shifter?" Cai snorted from her place behind the desk and Angel glared at her.

"What?" She asked him innocently. Then, looking at me, she answered. "There are only a few of us left, but we can change our shape into anything, alive or dead, real or fake. We all have at least one 'True Form'. The more powerful a shifter, the more true forms they have. I have four, a dragon, a crow, a wolf, and a human. You know what my wolf looks like, and you're looking at my human form. Consider yourself honored, it's rare for someone to see anything other then this form." She looked at me then oddly, then said. "And in answer to your question, _Feuer_ is my wolf form's known name."

_Did she read my mind? _I wondered. After I thought this, Cai grinned sharply and winked at me. Angel started chuckling.

"Cai, stop that!" Angel laughed. "Doyle, why don't you head home, I'll see you tomorrow." I simply nodded and walked out of the office.

Once home, I ran over what I had seen today, and thought I recognized the wolf from something I had read recently. I got home and picked up the book I had been given the task of reading by Angel. The book was on the Elements, the Gods who control almost every natural thing. I found the page on the Fire Element, and almost cried out in surprise. The Fire's main form, was a huge, black and red, wolf.

* * *

**Second chapter, yay! Thanks to the one person who reviewed and told me a bout my mistakes! Sadly, I do not know how to edit a document, so I had to delete the doc and re-upload it...**

**Please review!**


End file.
